everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Homiestars
I'm Homiestars, but call me Estella, bc ur my shooting star. I'm tired 24/7 and I procrastinate so much, ppl call me new years resolution because I never complete anything. Look, my EAHsona. Personality I'm pretty chill, which explains why I'm so bad at returning texts. I blame the Californian inside me. It's totally harshin' my mellow, you know, dude? Gnarly. My characters Royals *Percy Boots: Son of Puss in Boots. Probably eats glue during recess. Don't tell him that. **A flirty playboy whose only goal in life is to be the spitting image of his father. Nothing can get in his way. *Romeo V. Cupid: Son of the Saucy Boy aka Eros. Draws on the white board with permanent markers. He's drawn a dick with a sharpie and made a cat around it with white board markers. Oh no. **Senpai in the streets, hentai in the sheets. Angel faced with morbid tastes. Rebels *Ryusei Arctic: Son of the Yuki Onna. That one kid that smiles creepily at you whenever he wants a part of your lunch. **A technologically advanced student that has contradicting magical ice powers. He can't find the scientific reason behind it. Oh well. *Kris Krampus: Son of Krampus. Screamed "IM NOT A FURRY" at the Bookend cafe one day. **Fills the hallways with his cannabis. Regrets nothing. *Ember O'Lantern: Daughter of the Jack O'Lantern. Tried to color with crayons but they melted before she could. **Very shy flameo gal who adores skimpy fashion due to her resistance to heat. Roybels *Scarlet Anne d'Herblay: Daughter of Three Musketeers. Did a kickflip on a skateboard once and fell over in front of everyone. **A strong and quick witted girl with hair full of bravery. Adores sharpening her mind and sword and always available for a surprise match. *Harper Golden: Daughter of the Golden Harp. Can quote Austin Powers in Goldmember word for word. **Social media and worldwide famous, she settles at EAH for a spell to get an education. Extremely shiny. Neutrals *Bryce Frost: Daughter of Jack Frost. Probably shoved a Lego up her nose one time. **Dude bro speak and frosty ramps. An older sister that cares for her siblings and family. Next Gens * Reiner Claus d'Herblay: Son of Destiny Claus and Scarlet Anne d'Herblay * Belle Claus d'Herblay: Daughter of Destiny Claus and Scarlet Anne d'Herblay * Felicity Mochigome Boots: Daughter of Celes Mochigome and Percy Boots * Artemis Mochigome Boots: Son of Celes Mochigome and Percy Boots Upcoming Characters *Lil E. Aster: Daughter of the Easter Bunny **hhhhhHOWDY YALL **got the horses in the back **dont count ur chickens before they hatch -- you gotta paint them first **has powerful legs enough to kick u into next week * Chester Hazelnut: Son of the Nutcracker and Sugarplum Fairy ** Brooding everyday ** the only ppl who understand me is evanescence ** wake mE UP ** can play expert mode on guitar hero I have a lot more characters but they're nOT DONE Canon Ships *Dizzie (Daring x Lizzie): dang u Epic Winter for messing with my ship *Poison Apple (Raven x Apple): their chemistry is so obvious. look at these princess lesbians *Brybelle (Briar x Faybelle): more cutie lesbians <3 *Jilphrey (Jillian x Humphrey): i love contrasted characters.... *Maddex (Maddie x Dexter): that little frame at the end from The Wish List really got to me otl;;; idk what their official ship name is... *Justess (Justine x Duchess): I love the competition between these two~ OC Ships *Percy Boots and Celes Mochigome *Scarlet Anne d'Herblay and Destiny Claus *Ryusei Arctic and Panna Twardowska Dolls I own Just because it shows how deep I am into the fandom. *Raven Queen - Getting Fairest, Basic *Cerise Hood - Enchanted Picnic, Hattastic Tea Party *Blondie Locks - Enchanted Picnic *Cedar Wood - Hattastic Tea Party *Duchess Swan *Bunny Blanc *Mira Shards *Justine Dancer *Melody Piper *Alistair Wonderland *Courtly Jester *17 in. Madeline Hatter *28 in, Madeline Hatter *Holly O'Hair - Dragon Games *Darling Charming - Dragon Games, Basic *Legacy Day Ashlynn Ella *Nina Thumbbell *Farrah Goodfairy *Ginger Breadhouse *Kitty Cheshire *Lizzie Hearts *Dexter Charming Gallery Percy Boots.png|Percy Boots Percyfair.png|Percy's Getting Fairest Percyhattastic.png|Percy's Hat-Tastic Tea Party Perdsgj copy.png|Percy being dumb Percy's_Dad.png|Percy with his dad, Puss In Boots. Perccat.png|Percy's cat form Percydate.png|Percy's Date Night Percy Dragon.png|Dragon Games Percythrone.png|Percy's Thronecoming Percy Legacy.png|Percy's Leggy-cy day Percy-celes-date-night.png|Date Night with Celes Playboy-bunny-homiestars.png|Shippy stuff Wonderland Percy.png|WTW Percy RomeoCupid.png|Romeo V. Cupid Nun romeo.png|Sin bin Ryusei Arctic.png|Ryusei Arctic Bryce Frost.png|Bryce Frost Zhangli Xiao.png|Zhangli Xiao Meihua Xiao.png|MeiHua Xiao Scarlet Anne.png|Scarlet Annalise d'Herblay Heartstruck cupid.png|Heartstruck/Legacy Day Romeo KrisKrampus.png|smoky boi Ember.png|Ember O'Lantern Category:Driver Category:Homiestars